


Obtuse

by ros3bud009



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Rewind's Previous and Current Conjunx Endurae, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Series, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, light humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: “You know, I don’t think this is what Dominus meant when he asked me to take care of you.”
Relationships: Minimus Ambus/Rewind
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Obtuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [towards_morning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/gifts).



> Yes, I come to you on this, the day of St. Valentine himself, bearing more of these nasty brothers-in-law, but now they're fucking because you KNOW I love a good heat
> 
> Thanks James for giving me an excuse to write this
> 
> I hope you're all having a good valentine's day, whether it's with a romantic loved one, platonic loved one, or maybe your favorite brother-in-law

“You know, I don’t think this is what Dominus meant when he asked me to take care of you.”

Minimus’s optics flickered back online as he uncurled just enough to peek up over his crossed arms.

“Pardon?”

Rewind’s visor gave nothing away from where he sat, even as close as they were. Sitting at the opposite side of the room made little difference in the small security room they were temporarily locked in together.

It had seemed like an excellent idea at the time for Brainstorm and Perceptor to work on an emergency evacuation plan considering everything the Lost Light had been through, in both their original universe and now their new universe. Up until the entire crew had been instantaneously teleported outside of the Lost Light without warning and the presence of so many wormholes inside its halls had triggered the ship’s lockdown routines, forcing them all the figure out a way to break back in.

Rewind had experience infiltrating through ventilation shafts, but he didn’t have the sorts of bypasses necessary to stop the lockdown. However, in his irreducible form, Minimus could follow him in and handle that side of things.

And, to be fair, all of that had gone swimmingly. They had made it to the security room without much difficulty and the Lost Light was in the process of accepting Minimus’s commands to cease the lockdown protocols.

But the process was a slow one. And the crew would be busy for a while as those who had the ability to propel themselves through space would need to gather up all the stranglers who didn’t.

So Minimus and Rewind were, for the moment, locked into the security room that was really only made for one mech. Alone.

Which was exactly why Minimus had tried so hard to come up with any other plan at all.

It had been hard enough keeping himself composed buried under two layers of armor. But here, exposed, in close quarters with another mech? With _Rewind_?

Once the task had been completed, Minimus had put as much distance as he could between them and sat against the opposite wall, curled in on himself and insisting he simply still felt unwell. A lie by omission, since he knew the implication would be he was unwell from the unexpected worm-hole jump and not, well, _this_. But he needed a lie, and by omission was the sort he had most success with.

He just needed to ignore Rewind and wait until the chance came to return to his quarters.

But, of course, Rewind had started talking to him.

“Back on Mederi. And yeah, ok, we could debate whether it was _really_ Dominus, but I think we can both agree to not question it too much. Especially given the whole—”

“—Tailgate situation, yes. I’m aware.” Minimus shifted slightly, regretting it instantly as it brought to the forefront of his mind how w _et_ and _empty_ he was behind his modesty panels. His fists tightened to the point of scraping paint off his own digits. Minimus knew he should try to let the topic drop – needed to go back to ignoring Rewind to stave off the temptation. And yet, “You spoke with Dominus about me?”

“Duh. Well, after everything else, because there was a _lot_ to discuss. But yeah.” Rewind’s helm tilted slightly, as if examining Minimus, and Minimus grew that much surer that his attempts at hiding his state were a lost cause. Not that there was any reason for Rewind to be aware Minimus could go into heat, let alone recognize it, but there was just something so _knowing_ about how Rewind watched him. “He asked me to keep my visor on you. Not because you need it, but between you and me, I think he felt bad he _hadn’t_. Asking me to be the brother he feels he failed to be, even if we’re just by law.” And then Rewind chuckled, and Minimus hated how his spark and valve throbbed in tandem at the sound. “But given the circumstances, I don’t think what’s about to happen will be very brotherly.”

Minimus didn’t shudder, but it was a close thing.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Do you really think Dominus never had a charge build up while we were together?”

Minimus blinked.

“A what?”

“A charge build up? You know, getting all charged up because of your--” Rewind stopped, and Minimus felt his spark thunder in his chest as he started to realize what Rewind was, albeit erroneously, referring to. There was no way to stop it though as the light behind Rewind’s visor narrowed and he asked, “Wait. Is that actually a Point One Percenter thing? Or—”

“No,” Minimus blurted before cringing and burying his face back into his arms. Nonetheless, he ex-vented and continued, “No, I’m afraid that was another lie to hide his alt-mode.”

There was a long, drawn out pause.

“Oh. ‘Like a turbofox in—’”

“Quite.”

There was quiet then.

Until Minimus heard Rewind moving.

“Well, whatever the reason or what you call it, I have experience with it. I know what you need.”

Minimus didn’t need to look up to know that Rewind was kneeling in front of him. Not with how his proximity sensors were on high alert, screaming at his processor there was a potential mate nearby, he needed to draw them closer, deeper—

“If you want the help.”

Minimus failed to choke back a low groan of frustration, his thighs clamping impossibly tighter.

“But—but Chromedome—”

“I already commed him so don’t worry about that. Focus on yourself right now.”

A dangerous proposition, since Minimus was sure if he thought too much about his heat, he would drown in it.

“Do you want me to frag you, Minimus?”

“Don’t be obtuse.”

“I’m not. Sure, I already know the answer,” Rewind replied casually as his servos settled on Minimus’s knees, “but that doesn’t mean I don’t still need to hear it from you.”

A fair point, as much as it had heat rushing to Minimus’s face, suffusing him with embarrassment and arousal in equal parts. It didn’t help that his panels gave up the fight in that moment, snapping open to let the mess he had collected slide down his aft to pool on the floor.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“ _Yes_ , I would like your help.”

Rewind may not have had a mouth, but the shifting of light behind his visor managed to convey the smugness of a smirk nonetheless.

“Help by doing what?”

“ _Rewind_.”

“Not obtuse. Just a little mean,” Rewind insisted with too much self-satisfaction. His servos started to shift on Minimus’s knees, stroking them, though only his thumbs dipped between. “Chromedome loves it when I’m mean. So did Dominus, though I had to be a lot more careful with him. Could only be a little bit mean to your brother.” Each swipe of those thumbs was a reminder of where they could be, causing Minimus’s valve to clench hungrily, seemingly in spite of his humiliation.

No, maybe that wasn’t quite right.

Because then Rewind practically purred, “I wonder… how mean I can be with you, Minimus?” and Minimus was surprised by the groan that burst from his vocalizer unbidden.

Maybe it wasn’t in spite of at all.

Minimus offlined his optics, cycled a ventilation, and then finally, quietly, said, “Frag me.”

Rewind hummed with pleasure.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it? Now, spread your legs.”

Warm palms caressed down Minimus’s thighs as he obliged, keeping his optics offline so he didn’t have to see Rewind’s reaction to his state. His valve was drenched from what had built up and then spilled out before, yet that didn’t stop more lubricant from drooling out past flushed valve lips with each clench of his calipers.

However, Minimus’s optics flared back to life when Rewind’s digits slipped through the mess to fondle his valve lips.

“Oh.”

And Minimus shuddered and shook as two digits sunk into him with ease.

“O-oh…”

“Good?”

“Very,” Minimus ex-vented. His pedes shifted on the floor to find better purchase as his hips pushed up towards Rewind’s servo, patience dashed in the face of finally finding relief.

“Good.” Rewind’s digits curled deliciously, dragging down the front wall of Minimus’s valve before straightening to push back in deep. Each stroke pulled a sharp ex-vent from Minimus as he felt himself slipping into the pleasure-drunk fog of heat. “How many days have you been holding out?”

“Three.”

“Oof. I’m surprised that that deep in you didn’t bend over and beg for it.”

“I still have my dignity,” Minimus tried to insist, though his protest was belayed by a low whine as his optics dimmed and his back arched so he could press himself closer.

Rewind hardly seemed to mind the closeness. He pressed his helm to Minimus’s, visor bright and warm.

“Well, let’s see if I can’t do something about that.”

Where Rewind had been slowly working over Minimus’s valve before, now he was fragging into him with his digits, his palm grinding against Minimus’s anterior node with each thrust in. Minimus couldn’t rightly recall when his own servos had moved up to grasp at Rewind, but they were there now. Minimus had always thought of Rewind as petite, but now that he was in his irreducible form – now that they were of size – he couldn’t help but notice the broad span of Rewind’s pauldrons, how they took up so much of his peripheral vision, how solid they were as Minimus clung to them while the world otherwise seemed to fall away.

Minimus moaned weakly against Rewind’s neck.

“Are you close?” When Minimus just nodded, Rewind tsk’ed, saying, “No, no, that’s not good enough. Use your words, Minimus.”

Minimus shook hard enough that his frame rattled, though it wasn’t enough to cover the broken sound that escaped his vocalizer. The servo not fragging him to desperation curled around the back of Minimus’s neck, cradling him in the crux of Rewind’s shoulder, a point of comfort in the raging sea of pleasure and humiliation and heat.

A good mate, his heat readily supplied.

“yes, I—ha-ah, yes, I’m close.”

Rewind wouldn’t have a proper engine – not like a vehicle alt-mode would – but something in his frame hummed happily, and Minimus’s purred in return.

“Then overload for me.”

And just like that, all that Minimus knew was Rewind – his insistent digits in his valve, his warm palm on the nape of his neck, his solid shoulder beneath Minimus’s cheek – and the blinding pleasure that bloomed from his array and consumed his whole being.

It did wane eventually as his frame slowed it’s trembling. The tight knot of tension Minimus had known since his heat began had finally unwound itself, leaving him relaxed.

Relaxed, but still far from satiated.

“More?” Rewind asked. It wasn’t mean or demanding now, just a question. A check-in.

Minimus nodded again, but this time also said aloud, “More.”

“Another frag with my digits?”

“I think I’d like your spike next.”

The humming from Rewind’s chassis grew louder, and for the first time Minimus noticed the arcs of charge passing between where they touched weren’t just his own.

Rewind wanted him, and it only made Minimus want Rewind so much that it hurt.

An embarrassing realization, but, well.

Maybe he didn’t mind that so much.


End file.
